


A date in the woods

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Ravenous (1999)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Ives is having to work for this meal.





	A date in the woods

Ives had lost his prey. It was surprising that a man of his size had been able to move through the woods so quietly. The brute was sneakier than he’d given him credit for, still in had been a while since he’d had to hunt for his supper. Ives chuckled softly to himself, a good chase would help him work up an appetite.

Treading carefully along the leaf-strewn path Ives kept his eyes open for any sign of his quarry. He didn’t know these woods wee, but tracking was a skill he had never lost.

At a fork in the path he saw obvious signs that the man, what was his name, ah Gaston, had taken the right path. Far too obvious signs. There was no reason for Gaston to have left so many broken branches in his wake, he wasn’t that badly injured. Taking a closer look at the left path Ives saw subtle signs of disturbance that someone had taken pains to conceal.

“Sneaky, very sneaky.”

Gaston was smarter than he looked. He’d tell him that before he ate him.

Stalking along the left path Ives caught the murmur of soft words. It wasn’t the panicked screams of a hiker who had blundered across his bleeding prey. Interesting. There was either a very calm good Samaritan out for a stroll, or someone almost as dangerous as him.

He edged into the clearing and was surprised by the sight that greeted him. The town’s resident bar-fly and party-girl was in the process of snapping Gaston’s thick neck. It was an impressive display of strength for such a tiny woman. Ives swiftly stepped behind a convenient tree and watched closely.

He’d heard the whispers in town that Gaston was cheating on Lacey, but he’d not suspected that she would take her revenge to this level. It could be that she had found him in his weakened state and snapped. If that was the case, then she would probably panic in a moment once the reality of her actions set in. If she fled Ives would let her go, if she stuck around to sob and wail then he would have her as dessert.

Lacey stood panting over her kill. Any moment now she would realize what she had done.

Any moment now.

Lacey dropped to her knees and Ives closed his eyes waiting for that first delicious howl of anguish. It didn’t come, but Ives recognized the wet tearing sound of flesh being pulled from bone. His eyes slammed open, and he watched in amazement as Lacey chewed the mouthful of bicep she had bitten from Gaston.

This was a surprise.

A twig snapped under his boot. Lacey didn’t twitch.

“It’s rude to stare at someone while they are eating, Ives.”

He smoothed his hair and straightened his jacket before he stepped out from behind the tree.

“Good evening Lacey.”

“Hiya Ives.”

Blood was shining red and rich on her lips. She nodded at the cooling meat in front of her.

“Want to join me for a bite?”

It was an unconventional first date, but Ives found himself charmed by the circumstances. He wasn’t alone anymore. He unsheathed his knife and waved a hand at the body; “Shall I carve?”


End file.
